Ignis
Ignis (Japanese: カエンの国 Kaen Nation) is a kingdom located in southwestern Ransei, featured in Pokémon Conquest. It represents the type, and is led by Hideyoshi. Its adjacent kingdoms are Aurora, Fontaine, Greenleaf, and Pugilis. Battlefield The volcanic battlefield of Ignis features magma tiles, Hot Springs, Pillars of Fire, and a Volcano. Only - and Pokémon, as well as Pokémon with the ability, can stand on magma tiles. Hot Springs restore the and cure any status conditions of visiting Pokémon, excluding Flying/Levitating Pokémon. Pillars of Fire are obstacles that can be extinguished by -, -, or attacks. After the message "The Volcano has become active!" appears, several tiles of the battlefield are hit with Fire-type damage. Battles fought on Ignis's battlefield are set to a maximum of 20 turns, and victory is seized by defeating all enemies. If both armies are still standing when all 20 turns have passed, the army defending Ignis wins the battle. Wild Pokémon locations Cave A is present in the kingdom regardless of development. The variety of wild Pokémon that can be encountered increases with the level of the Cave, as listed below. Floating Rock A appears in the kingdom when the reaches level 2. The variety of wild Pokémon that can be encountered increases with the level of the Floating Rock, as listed below. Special Pokémon On rare occasions, the following Pokémon will appear in the kingdom's and stay there for a month. When this happens, the player is notified by a Messenger during the start of the month. Shrine of Truth The temporarily appears in the kingdom as a venue for facing when the Hideyoshi and Reshiram Wi-Fi event has been downloaded and Hideyoshi is in the player's army. Other locations * ** "Invest gold to upgrade locations." (Not available in the game's initial story, .) * ** "Buy and sell items." * ** "Increase Pokémon's Energy by feeding them ponigiri." * ** "Change your Pokémon's Abilities using the power of the Mystery Springs." (Appears after upgrading the Shop and the Ponigiri Shop to level 2, which is not possible in the initial story, due to the absence of Banks.) Shop Item | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} Armies The Legend of Ransei Unite Ransei stories Hideyoshi is the commanding Warlord of Ignis in the four . His default army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. He is controlled by the player in . In this case, the default army is affected by any prior accomplishments saved in the Gallery. Collect 100 Pokémon stories Kanbei is the commanding Warlord of Ignis in the four . His default army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. He is controlled by the player in . In this case, the default army is affected by any prior accomplishments saved in the Gallery. Defeat Nobunaga stories Hideyoshi is the commanding Warlord of Ignis in the two . His default army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. Not Worth Fighting Over stories Mitsunari is the commanding Warlord of Ignis in the three . His default army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. He is controlled by the player in . In this case, the default army is affected by any prior accomplishments saved in the Gallery. Name origin Category:Ransei locations de:Ignis es:Ignis zh:火焰之國